Autumn Fairy Tale
by early-dawn
Summary: *CHAP SIX UP* (yay) S+S! Sakura is living with Syaoran’s family, a kind, loving, girl. S+S are very close. However, it is found out that she is not Syaoran’s true sister. She has been switched at birth! How will this affect the rest of their lives? R+
1. The Beginning / A Day in the Rain

Hey C.C.S fans! It's me again and my 3rd fanfic. This is based on the drama, Autumn Fairy Tale. It'll be a little different here and there, but the ideas are the same.  
  
Those of you part of Asian cultures most probably know everything about the drama, but if there is an error, please cut me a little slack. It's been forever since I've seen the drama!!! Also, if there is a fic already that has followed this storyline, plz email me and let me know! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura is living with Syaoran's family, a kind, loving, sweet girl. However, she is not Syaoran's true sister. She has been switched at birth! How will this affect the rest of her life???  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i DO NOT own KBS media or CCS or Clamp. Plz dont sue me! I am not making any $$ out of this.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Little Syaoran was being held in the arms of his father, looking into the room which held many newborn babies. One was his newborn sister.  
  
"Look, Syaoran!" his father said, pointing. "That's your sister, Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran stared at the crib containing his sister. He smiled.  
  
Then, a nurse came over to the father and whispered that his wife was now able to see him. Syaoran's father placed Little Syaoran on the floor and walked away with the nurse.  
  
Little Syaoran looked around and saw that the door was open. He tottered inside and found the crib that held his sister. There was a name tag on every crib. He took Sakura's name tag off and looked at it. Then, he took off the tag of the crib next to his sisters. As he compared the two, a nurse came in and saw him holding the tags. Little Syaoran dropped the tags and tottered back out. The nurse put the tags back on, but switched them...  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Two kids were riding bicycles through the cloud-covered countryside. The boy was riding the bike like a natural: perfect posture, perfect form. The girl's bike was wobbling from side to side, but stayed mostly upright. However, she had a hard time keeping up.  
  
Suddenly, it began to rain, hard. The two quickly made their way under an overhang by a large gray building. They squatted there, waiting for it to stop waiting.  
  
"When is it going to stop raining?" the girl asked.  
  
"Don't worry," the boy replied. "It's only a passing rain."  
  
"But my clothes are all wet," she pouted. "They're so heavy." Both were wearing school uniforms. "Oh!" she said. She took off her skirt before her brother noticed.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He moved in front of her as if to shield her from the world.  
  
"What are you worried about?" she said, laughing. "There's no one around for miles, especially in this rain. Besides, I'm wearing a slip. (A/N: for those of you who don't know what a slip is, it's kind of like an undershirt, but it goes under skirts, so I guess its and underskirt.)  
  
The brother stared at her quizzically. "Since when have you been wearing stuff like that?"  
  
"I am in Junior High now, you know...." she said as she bent down to put her skirt on the seat of her bike.  
  
The brother leaned over and stared at the slip.  
  
The sister quickly straightened up and saw him staring. "What are you looking at?"  
  
The brother laughed. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's sort of short, but I guess all of it is like a prolouge.  
  
I promise I'll write more if i get good feedback.  
  
  
  
plz review!!! 


	2. A Brother's Love

I'm back everyone! Enjoy reading!!  
  
(sorry if this chapter is a little innacurate. I'm not sure if this is EXACTLY what happens, but i hope it's close enough!)  
  
I'm introducing a new charater here. Her name is Ying-fa, even though she is Japanese. (I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, please let me know and I will change her name right away!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Flashback  
  
The teacher picked up another folded up piece of paper and opened it. "That's another vote for Sakura!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo clapped for joy.  
  
"And this one is....Ying-Fa!"  
  
"Sakura gets another vote!"  
  
"Two in a row for Sakura!"  
  
Finally all the ballots had been counted. "That's 12 votes for Sakura and 8 votes for Ying-Fa. That means our class president is Sakura and vice president is Ying-Fa! Will you two please stand up and everyone, please give them a nice round of applause."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Sakura smiled her bright smile. Tomoyo clapped the loudest. Ying-Fa had a look of disgust on her face, and sat down quickly.  
  
Flashback End.  
  
The next day... (after the rainstorm)  
  
The brother and sister are riding their bikes to school again. Sakura, of course, had to concentrate so she wouldn't tip her bike over. Usually, they walked the bikes the whole way, especially since she couldn't ride so well. One the way there, they run in to the sister's best friend, who was walking to school.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around. "Hey, Sakura! Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo didn't ride a bike, because only really rich people could buy bikes. She was part of a middle-class family, but it didn't stop Sakura from being her best friend.  
  
The brother and sister got off their bikes and began to walk them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo began to talk amongst themselves, as Syaoran contented himself just to listen. Soon, all three of them made it to the school gate. There, Tomoyo spotted Sakura's "rival".  
  
"Look," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked slower and kept her eyes downcast after she saw her.  
  
"Look at who?" Syaoran asked, who had overheard.  
  
"See that girl over there? Her name's Ying-Fa. All she does all day is make Sakura miserable..." Tomoyo began to explain.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura interrupted, annoyed. "Stop that. It's mean."  
  
"She's probably talking behind your back, too." Tomoyo grumbled.  
  
Syaoran didn't respond. He was trying to memorize Ying-Fa's face.  
  
Later That Day  
  
"I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
All of Ying-Fa's friends nodded as she walked off.  
  
Ying-Fa walked towards a tall tree and took shelter under it's shade.  
  
"Are you Ying-Fa?"  
  
Ying-Fa turned around and stared. = He's pretty hot. = she thought.  
  
"Are you Ying-Fa?" Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Syaoran, Sakura's older brother. I've been hearing that you've been being rude to my sister."  
  
Ying-Fa snorted. "What are you talking about? Why would I care about her?"  
  
"I just want you to stop, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Ying-Fa said, about to walk off.  
  
Syaoran stepped directly in front of her. "What do I have to do in order for you to stop pestering her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Ying-Fa grinned (evilly). "Get on your knees and beg." She turned the other way, but saw what Syaoran was doing.  
  
Syaoran was actually getting down on his knees. "Please, Ying-Fa," he said, eyes downcast. "I'm begging you to stop bothering my sister."  
  
Ying-Fa was transfixed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Here was a guy two or three years older than her who was kneeling before her.  
  
"Well?" Syaoran said, looking up.  
  
Ying-Fa ran off, not saying a word.  
  
Syaoran stood up and dusted his knees. He stared at Ying-Fa's retreating figure, hoping she would stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that it's kind of short. It'll get longer starting from the next chapter.  
  
This chapter basically shows what lengths Syaoran will go to help his sister.  
  
Who is Ying-Fa? You'll see.  
  
  
  
Plz review!  
  
And if you have time, please check out (and review) my other two fanfics, both completed!! 


	3. A Terrible Accident

This'll be my update for this week! I'm going to San Francisco over the weekend! Don't worry. I'll write it all down on paper on the long ride up (in a CAR!!!) so i can type it up ASAP when i get back!!!  
  
To my Reviewers:  
  
sweet-lioness: yes i am korean. did you enjoy the drama? im not sure if i'll make it happy or sad yet. We'll see.  
  
Li-blossom: maybe. heh. we'll see. You can try looking at www.google.com for answers about your question about buying the drama. I bought the dvd, but a lot of it was edited. that's why i'm having a hard time writing this fan fic!!!  
  
moonlit-destiny: no. i don't think you're copying. Actually, i think you did a really good job organizing the characters in the beginning. Also, I am doing things a little different than yours, so don't worry about it.  
  
masterofwords: no Ying-Fa is NOT meiling, but meiling will be coming out soon ! thx for your reviews on my fanfics!!!  
  
Sarri-chan: thank you.  
  
setsu: Syaoran is a few years older because that's the way he is in the drama. it also kind of makes more sense when he's able to walk around switching name tags...  
  
Kawaii*Miki: read on!! and thx for all your reviews on this and the other fan fic!  
  
bishounen lovah: read this chapter!  
  
crystal blossom: thank you  
  
killua-z: i will!  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
(again, sorry if this chapter is a little innacurate. I'm not sure if this is EXACTLY what happens, but i hope it's close enough!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here! Do not own CCS or KBS Media or whatever is involved in this!  
  
  
  
okay. NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Noise filled the air as girls dressed in the locker room. Sakura changed quickly into her yellow shirt and navy blue shorts. She then began to put her normal clothes into her locker.  
  
"Sakura? You done yet?" Tomoyo asked, as she came up to Sakura's locker.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"OOOOO!! What a cute slip!" Tomoyo said, watching Sakura fold her slip. (Like I said before, I slip is like an underskirt.) "Thanks," Sakura said, smiling, and placing the pink, silky slip into her locker.  
  
"I'd get one, but my mom won't let me. Those are really expensive I bet everyone's jealous!"  
  
Sakura blushed and closed her locker. "Not so loud, Tomoyo. Everyone will hear you." She then moved the dial of the locker so that when she came in, she would simply have to open it.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Tomoyo asked as they walked out.  
  
"I don't know. Habit I guess."  
  
Both girls walked outside.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ran into the locker room. Their class was the last one dismissed from PE, and they were the monitors to put all of the basketball equipment back. Therefore, they were the last ones to get into the locker room.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Look!" Sakura pointed to her locker, which was opened. All of her clothes were on the floor. She went over to her locker, dusted off her clothing, and made sure everything was there.  
  
"Is anything missing?" Tomoyo asked, coming over.  
  
Sakura nodded and bit her lip. "My slip." (Rhyming totally not intended.)  
  
"What? I saw you put it in your locker... You don't think someone stole it, do you?"  
  
As Sakura checked the pile of clothes one more time to see if she missed anything, she overheard two girls talking.  
  
"Are you serious? Someone's underwear is in a tree?" said a girl as she walked past the two girls.  
  
"No, a slip!" said the other girl. Both girls laughed as they ran out of the locker room.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and ran outside. In a tree was Sakura's pink slip, too high to reach. There was a throng of kids laughing and pointing to the tree. On the slip was Sakura's name and homeroom number.  
  
Sakura pushed her way forward and stared. Her face began to flush. Someone was obviously making fun of her. She wouldn't stand for it. She walked over to the tree and began to climb it.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Sakura reached up, oblivious to all the voices, grabbing the next branch.  
  
"Get down!!! It's not safe!!!!!"  
  
She put her foot on a branch and tested it.  
  
Syaoran, seeing the commotion, ran over from they boy's locker room and saw his sister in the tree, going after her slip. = What happened? = He looked on, concerned. (Uh...weird school schedules???)  
  
Sakura finally stood on the branch that held her slip. But, she couldn't reach far enough. She inched forward, holding onto another branch for balance. But, that branch was too short and too thin to hold and support her. Sakura stretched her arm as far as it would go. She had to reach another inch or so. She took a baby step forward and tried again. Sakura's fingers grasped the fabric and pulled.  
  
The people below cheered as she waved her slip as a sign of victory. Everyone but Syaoran. His mind was racing. Who did that? Why?  
  
  
  
Later  
  
"Who did that Sakura?"  
  
"I told you twenty times, oni-chan, I don't know!"  
  
The brother and sister, along with Tomoyo, were walking (S+S w/ their bikes) out of the school yard.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Tomoyo interjected. "You know it was Ying-Fa..."  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura said, too late. "She's standing over there!"  
  
"Don't worry. Syaoran probably doesn't even know who she is..."  
  
But of course, Syaoran knew. He saw Ying-Fa standing over by the telephone booth, laughing and whispering with all of her friends.  
  
Syaoran got on his bike and began to pedal quickly towards Ying-Fa.  
  
"Oh no! I guess he does know!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oni-chan!! Stop!!" Sakura said as she got on her own bike, and wobbled her way after him.  
  
When Syaoran was just about to reach Ying-Fa, he heard a big CRASH. Ying-Fa looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. Syaoran stopped his bike and saw his sister's bicycle on the ground, its front wheel turning. Right beside, or even over the bike, was a pickup truck. Behind it was the crumpled figure of Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Syaoran's parents quickly made their way through the hospital hallways, which was the one Sakura had been born in. They walked faster when they saw Syaoran with his head down, staring at the floor.  
  
"Syaoran! What happened?" they asked.  
  
He stood up in respect, but hung his head, tears coming down one by one. "It's all my fault. If I had just listened to her, none of this would have happened..."  
  
"Don't worry, son," Syaoran's father said. "She'll be all right..."  
  
Syaoran nodded, but his heart was still pained. = All... my...fault... =  
  
A few hours later, Syaoran's parents met with the doctor in his office.  
  
"Will she live?" was the first question Syaoran's mother, Yelan, asked.  
  
"She's lost a lot of blood. We'll need a blood transfusion," the doctor informed.  
  
"You can take as much of ours as needed," Syaoran's father, XiaoLang said.  
  
"There's a slight problem with that," the doctor said, sitting in his chair and motioning to the parents to sit down.  
  
The parents looked puzzled and sat.  
  
"You see," the doctor began, "your daughter has Type B blood. However, you each have Type A blood."  
  
"Are you... are you saying ... are you saying that we cannon produce and offspring that has type B blood?" Syaoran's father questioned.  
  
"It's not possible," the doctor said, shaking his head. "But we do have some blood in the hospital to help your daughter recover. But I think you should figure out what's going on."  
  
  
  
In the Car  
  
XiaoLang and Yelan sat in the car, the engine off. They were in the hospital parking lot, leaving Syaoran, who wouldn't be convinced to go home, with Sakura. XiaoLang and Yelan made no move to speak.  
  
"Yelan," XiaoLang said. "If you have something to say to me, say it."  
  
Yelan turned on him. "Are you accusing me of being a harlot? That I committed adultery?" Her eyes were flashing fire. "How DARE you accuse me of such things?"  
  
"I wasn't saying that." XiaoLang said gently.  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"What if...what if she isn't our child? What if she was switched at birth?"  
  
Again, Yelan's anger flared up. "Why are you calling our Sakura, she? She is our daughter, my daughter! I watched her grow up! Now you want me, us, to give her up for some girl we never even saw in our lives?"  
  
"Not just some girl, Yelan, our true daughter."  
  
"XiaoLang! SAKURA is our true daughter. NO ONE can take her place."  
  
Silence overcame the car again.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do, Yelan?" XiaoLang asked. "Hide this secret from her forever?"  
  
"Yes," was the quick and curt answer.  
  
"You know we can't do that," XiaoLang reasoned.  
  
"You know what? It sounds like you really do want to give up Sakura." Yelan countered.  
  
"Yelan, I love our daughter! You know I do!" XiaoLang said fiercely.  
  
"Then why, why do you want to find this girl?" Yelan asked, turning towards her husband.  
  
XiaoLang took a deep breath. "Fine. We'll keep this a secret from Sakura, but we'll see if there was a switch or something at the hospital. I just want to see how our daughter is doing."  
  
Yelan didn't agree or disagree. She was deep in thought. = Sakura... What's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to you? =  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a bit longer, i think... yeah.  
  
OH NO! Now the parents know that Sakura isn't their child!  
  
I'm sorry about Syaoran's dad's name. I couldn't think of anything else, so i looked it up in an encyclopedia...long story short, I'm sorry. Forgive me. If you want, i'll call him X from now on or something....  
  
I wonder who put that slip in a tree... *hint hint*  
  
Plz review!  
  
And if you have time, please check out (and review) my other two fanfics, both completed!! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

I'm BACK!!! Sorry, my computer was down because it got a virus!! ~_~  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
From now on, I will be following the DVD version, along with a few flashbacks. So if it's a little inaccurate, please forgive me!!! I'll add in all the important stuff though!!!  
  
NOTE: I have changed Syaoran's father's name to XiaoLang!  
  
Summary:  
  
Sakura is living with Syaoran's family, a kind, loving, sweet girl. However, she is  
  
not Syaoran's true sister. She has been switched at birth! How will this affect the rest of her life???  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own KBS media or CCS or Clamp. Plz don't sue me! I am not making any $$ out of this.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
(Note: [in case you didn't read the note posted above] I have changed Syaoran's father's name to XiaoLang.)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
XiaoLang and Yelan were walking down a crowded, dirty part of a small marketplace, during the afternoon.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yelan asked, looking around at the squalid condition of the businesses around her.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," XiaoLang replied. "This is the store where the mother works."  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Yelan muttered.  
  
They entered a small shop that looked somewhat clean, yet was empty. The doorway was very low, and there were no chairs, just low tables. As they walked in, a woman, came in from the back door.  
  
The woman was probably in her middle years, but looked much older. She seemed to have a face that had seen much trouble and hardships, with lines in her face that showed grief and pain.  
  
She was the opposite of Yelan. She had short curly hair, while Yelan had the latest motherly hairstyle. She wore an apron and faded clothing; Yelan had bright clothing.  
  
"Welcome to my restaurant," the woman said, bowing. "What would you like today?" She was not used to having such rich-looking customers. She did her best to impress them.  
  
"No, no," Syaoran's father said. "We're not here to buy anything. We're here to talk about your daughter."  
  
"My daughter?" the woman asked. "Are you, are you Ying-Fa's teacher?"  
  
"When is your daughter's birthday?" XiaoLang said, evading the answer. "It is October 7th, is it not?"  
  
"Yes…" Ying-Fa's mother said slowly, confused.  
  
"She was born in Tomoeda Children's Hospital, right?" XiaoLang continued.  
  
"Xiao, let's go," Yelan said, tugging at his arm. "Why did you drag me into this? I didn't even know we were coming here!"  
  
"What, who are you people? What do you want with my daughter?"  
  
"Shut up!" Yelan said, close to tears. "You, you don't know anything that's going on!"  
  
"What the hell are you people talking about?" the mother said, banging her hand on a table beside her. "What do you want?"  
  
XiaoLang grabbed her arm. "Your daughter, our daughters…were switched at birth."  
  
"Wha - what?"  
  
Yelan fell onto the floor, weeping.  
  
Ying-Fa's mother pulled back her hand and stared at the couple, eyes opened wide.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Syaoran pulled away from the door where he had been listening in. He had come to see Ying-Fa, but had not expected to hear this. His sister, his beloved sister, was not his sister. But Ying-Fa, her tormentor was. Tears filled his eyes, though they did not overflow. He turned and ran off, to see his sister who was still in the hospital. He ran, because he may never see her again.  
  
~Later~  
  
Syaoran never stopped running until he was in his sister's room, who was sleeping serenely. He caught his breath and sat down in a chair, then scooted it close to the bed. He thought back to happier times.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
A few years back…  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Mom .. Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Everyone in the family clapped and cheered as Yelan blew out her candles.  
  
"Presents!" Sakura shouted, running to get her mother's present from its secret hiding place.  
  
The others laughed at Sakura's enthusiasm.  
  
"Open it!" Sakura encouraged, putting a giant box in her lap. The box was covered with cherry blossom patterned wrapping paper with a green ribbon tied into a beautiful bow on top.  
  
Yelan carefully undid the ribbon and gently removed the wrapping paper. She lifted the top of the box and smiled broadly. Inside were four cups, one for each member of the family. On each cup was a portrait of one of the family members. "Sakura, did you make this?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Of course not! I'm not the artistic one. Oni-chan made it," Sakura said hugging her older brother.  
  
"Then what did you do?" Yelan asked, smiling.  
  
"Well," Sakura said slyly, "I cheered him on!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~~Flashback End~~  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Syaoran whispered to Sakura's sleeping form.  
  
"Your sins are now forgiven," was the reply.  
  
"Why you little…" Syaoran said, now noticing that she was awake.  
  
Sakura sat up in bed. "Good afternoon," she said.  
  
Syaoran stared sadly at his sister. No, his … his …  
  
"Oni-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said, looking into her eyes. "Do you think that we would still know each other and care about each other even if we weren't related?"  
  
"Of course! We were destined to be together," Sakura replied confidently. "And you know what? I'll prove it."  
  
"Prove it?" Syaoran looked at her quizzically. "How?"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" Sakura said, stating the obvious.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" the two siblings shouted.  
  
"HAH! I win again!" Syaoran said, who had "scissors."  
  
Sakura shook her head and put down her open hand. "How is it that I keep losing?" She began to walk forward, puzzled.  
  
Syaoran smiled = She always plays paper, no matter what. =  
  
~~Flashback End ~~  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!"  
  
"See, I told you oni-chan!" Sakura held out paper, while Syaoran held out rock.  
  
Syaoran smiled weakly. = But what if I was cheating? =  
  
  
  
Well, here's my fourth chapter! How do you like it?  
  
SO SAD!!! Now Syaoran knows that Ying-Fa is his true sister, not Sakura!! O NO!! I'll be sure to write more soon!!  
  
  
  
R+R (I write faster that way!!) 


	5. A Closer Look

Hey Everyone! I'm BACK!! (Finally!!)  
  
FanFic.net wouldn't let me upload it. O well.  
  
It's in Ying-Fa's POV and I hope you like it!!! I did this so it would be little different from the original storyline. * hopeful smile *  
  
* hopeful smile *  
  
2 Da Reviewers!:  
  
JJ2day5: Sry it took 2 long to write!  
  
Azalea: wut rpc thing? Email me and I'll clarify for you.  
  
Sakura Blossom: thank you!  
  
Kawaii Miki: thank you!  
  
QT AZN Gurl: I added the Ying-Fa POV just for you!  
  
bishounen lovah: expect more evilness from Ying-Fa (  
  
SweetAznPnai4eva: I'll try 2 make my chapters longer!!!  
  
MasterOfWords: more surprises coming up!  
  
Rowena: thank you!  
  
Crystal chan: thank you for your funny review! (  
  
Anime-freak: I totally agree  
  
Lilyflower: Some of that just might come true…but not all…  
  
Ur13an +r1n1+Y: here's the next chapter!  
  
Kristina: thank you very much  
  
Hirakawa emiko: did you know that the girl whose playing "Sakura" will be in Rush Hour 3 with Jackie Chan???  
  
Setsu: Updating…NOW  
  
Time Warp: thank you  
  
Lyzea: your questions will be answered as my story goes on. Promise (  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~Ying-Fa's POV~~  
  
My name is Ying-Fa Kinomoto. I don't deserve the life of pain and hardship I have. I am poor. My family is poor. Even with all that, I am the top student in my class. I could easily be the most popular girl in the school. But I'm too ashamed of my background. I never invite my mom to any of the school functions. She couldn't help out anyways. I deserve a better life, where I can buy as many clothes as I want, and eat different foods every day, unlike the same bland thing I eat at home.  
  
My mother, Nadeshiko, works day and night and I barely see her. Not that I'd want to. The only times she cares to talk about me is when she wants me to work or help around the house, but I always pretend I'm studying. . My father is dead. He died a few months before I was born. I'm thankful for it. I've heard that he was a drunkard and was possibly a drug dealer. Not that he passed along any money to my widowed mother. He died of a disease, probably a punishment from above for all the evil he did. That's what he deserved. What goes around comes around. My older brother, Touya, is a younger version of my father. He's always running off with his friends, drinking. He only comes home to steal money from my mother or from me.  
  
I don't really hate anyone at my school. Except a few. I hate Sakura and her snobby friends. She tries to be nice to everyone, but it doesn't work. Sure she might be popular, but money does a lot of things. She's very, very rich. Even though she can walk to school, she chooses to flaunt her wealth by riding a bike every day to school. I, on the other hand, walk to school every day for 1-1½ hours every day. Bitch. Her little puppy friend Tomoyo is like her shadow. She's not even worth mentioning.  
  
For one day, just one, I'd love to be in Sakura's position. With the money, the power, and the family. I've never really had a family, I guess. But I'd love to see what its like, just one day…  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
A few months later, Sakura was out of the hospital, as good as new, just in time for one of her school festival. There, kids of all ages could submit pieces of art, poetry, essays, etc.  
  
Syaoran's family and Sakura were looking at a poem in one of the exhibits. Well, Yelan was. "Wow," she said. "This is such a great poem. Who wrote this? Ying-Fa Kinomoto? She must be very talented. Oh, and she's in your homeroom, Sakura. You should introduce me to her."  
  
"She's not important, Mom," Syaoran said. He was the only one who knew who Ying-Fa really was. There were a few Kinomoto's at the school, so Yelan and XiaoLang didn't know what their daughter's name was. At least, not yet. "Besides, it's not even a nice poem."  
  
"That's not nice, Oni-chan," Sakura said, looking up at her brother.  
  
Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Ying-Fa's the top student in our class," Sakura informed her mother.  
  
Not too far away, Nadeshiko quietly made her way into the school and asked one of the student helpers were the poetry exhibit was, who pointed out the way. As Nadeshiko made her way towards her daughter's poem, Syaoran looked up and his eyes grew big. Soon, his mother and father's eyes followed and stared. Only Sakura looked confused.  
  
Suddenly, Ying-Fa ran over to where her mother was. "MOM! What are you doing here? I told you not to come!" she almost yelled, grabbing her mother's sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry I wont be long. I just want to see your work!" Nadeshiko said, pulling her arm away.  
  
"MOM! Just go home! I don't want you here!" Ying-Fa said, grabbing her arm this time.  
  
Syaoran was in shock. = Is this how my true sister acts? How can she be my sister when she behaves that way? =  
  
Yelan and XiaoLang were also in stunned.  
  
It was then Nadeshiko saw Syaoran's parents. She too stared.  
  
Sakura and Ying-Fa were left looking at each other. Ying-Fa glared, while Sakura stood meekly.  
  
  
  
Two girls, not knowing their true destiny  
  
Two lives, intertwined  
  
Two souls, passing  
  
One into darkness, one into light  
  
--Anonymous  
  
Thanks for reading and please review!!! 


	6. Loose Lips

Here's the NEXT CHAPTER! *cries * I cant believe I actually can upload it now!! Hope you like it! If you're still not able to review, please email me a review or something. It'll help me write faster. I have been getting a quite a few negative comments, so I might stop writing this fanfic.. But here's the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own KBS media, CCS, CCS characters, or whatever. Not even the plot is mine!!!!  
  
TimeWarp: Sorry that this chapter's pretty short too. But I'll update ASAP!  
  
Fanny_Chan: heheheh. Here's the next chapter?  
  
Pink Cherry Blossom: thank you!  
  
Crystal_Chan: thank you!  
  
Azalea: hope your keyboard's better ^_^  
  
Cherry Li: thank you  
  
Ying-Fa: thank you for being honest. And yes, I know I didn't spend as much time on the plot, but I thought that it would make a good one CCS style. There are many other fanfics that use other storylines and incorporate CCS characters. Also, this is from a Korean drama, not a Chinese movie. But thank you for the compliment.  
  
Setsu: Use your imagination as to what Ying-Fa looks like. ^_^ Also, Nadeshiko isnt quite as nice in this story compared to the way she is usually portrayed. Heheh. Author liberties.  
  
Anime-Freak: here's the next chapter  
  
Chelly: One chapter closer to the end!  
  
And here goes the story!  
  
Chapter Six Ying-Fa was walking home from school. She always hated coming back home. It wasn't because it took her an hour to get home, but because, well, it was her home. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside her. She stopped, and the window rolled down.  
  
"Ying-Fa, right?" It was Syaoran's father.  
  
Ying-Fa nodded. What did he want with her?  
  
XiaoLang got out of the car and motioned to a bench nearby. "Sit down," he said.  
  
Ying-Fa plopped onto the stone bench. Not like she had anything better to do. Both sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Do you walk to and fro to school everyday?"  
  
"Yes," was Ying-Fa's reply.  
  
"You don't ride a bike?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me to teach you."  
  
"It's not that I can ride. My family's too poor to afford one," Ying-Fa said. She added, "Bikes are only for rich kids like Sakura." She almost spat out her name.  
  
XiaoLang didn't seem to notice, but tried to change the subject. "Your father, did you know him?"  
  
"My father died before I was born," she said indiffernetly. "Probably a good thing too. He was a drunkard."  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
Ying-Fa looked directly at XiaoLang, before looking away again. "Leukemia. But my mom says it was a punishment, like karma, for all the evil things he did."  
  
"I'm sorry." XiaoLang simply said.  
  
Ying-Fa looked at him as if he was crazy. = What do you have to be sorry for? =  
  
A few minutes later, they got into the car and XiaoLang began to drive Ying- Fa home. On the way there, XiaoLang saw a giant yellow stuffed bear in a store window. He quickly parked the car and bought the bear, dropping it on Ying-Fa's lap.  
  
Ying-Fa immediately brightened, and thanked XiaoLang. She set about naming it right away.  
  
= Well, = XiaoLang thought. = Maybe, maybe this sets things right a little. The daughter we were supposed to have can have a good memory of her real father, even if she doesn't know who he is. =  
  
~Later~ Nadeshiko walked outside her restaurant to throw out some water. As she looked up, she saw Ying-Fa riding with XiaoLang. Nadeshiko rushed inside and watched as Ying-Fa came out of the car, smiling, holding the giant yellow stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Ying-Fa, not noticing her mother, walked inside and sat on a chair, placing the teddy bear on a table in front of her. She began to straighten out a bow that was tied around the bear's neck. "Wow. I've never had anything as pretty as this. Sakura must be really lucky to have a dad like that!"  
  
Nadeshiko heard every word that came out of Ying-Fa's mouth. She rushed to where her daughter was and slapped her. "You ungrateful wench! I slave everyday just to put food on the table, and you come in with gifts from that family!"  
  
Ying-Fa stood up and glared at her mother. "Why can't I have anything nice, huh? All of my friends have tons of cool stuff, and I don't have anything! You never buy me anything!"  
  
Nadeshiko's voice became icy. "That's right. I'm rich. I have all the money in the world, but I'm not going to let you have any because I want to have nice hair and pretty clothes. I'm going to use it all on myself."  
  
"Fine, forget this! I'm leaving. There's no point in staying with this family!"  
  
"Yes, go!" Nadeshiko yelled. "Not like anything is stopping you!!"  
  
"OKAY! I'm LEAVING!"  
  
"Leave already!" Nadeshiko was incensed. "Go to your real family and stay there!!"  
  
"Wh-what?" Ying-Fa asked, subdued. "My real family?"  
  
Nadeshiko collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Answer me!" Ying-Fa said, with confused eyes. "It looks like your wish has been granted," Nadeshiko said in a soft voice. "Go live with your rich family."  
  
Ying-Fa stood there and stared wide-eyed at her mother.  
  
  
  
You like? Yes yes, it's still EXTREMLY short, but I had to update sometime! Heheh. Next chapter coming right up!!! 


End file.
